Raven's Ugly Side
by RemUchiha
Summary: Raven has always suppressed her feelings, but now her feelings are going to make themselves known, with or without Raven's approval. RavenXTerra. Contains lemon. Lots, and lots of lemon. Warning! There is rape and later torture! Ye have been warned.
1. Raven's Ugly Side

You would think this would go without saying, but anyway, I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters (Except Crow. I made Crow). By the way this story takes place three years after the series.

"Alright team," said Robin, "lets call it a day."  
The Teen Titans had just had a long day fighting villains, (when will control freak finally give up?) and were very tired. Beastboy plopped down on his bunk-bed. Robin decided to skip practice for the night and do twice as much tomorrow morning. Cyborg double checked the security and then went to recharge. Terra lay down in her room for the night. Starfire fed Silky and retired as well. All turned in for the night.  
Except one.  
Raven was standing by her open window, an uncharacteristic smirk played across her face.  
"Ahhh... I haven't felt this good in while. Now... what mischief can I cause while I'm here?", she mused darkly.  
Her smirk changed to a wicked smile. _I do hope your comfortable in there_, she thought inwardly, _Just sit back and enjoy the show_.  
Raven concentrated for a moment, letting her power flow to a certain area of the tower. She was rewarded a moment later with a scream and the sound of laser-fire. She smiled, put her hood up, and sank through the ground to "help" her friend.

The Next Morning:

"Okay Cyborg," came a very unhappy Terra, "Have you figured out why the security system went ballistic all over my room last night?"  
Cyborg sighed. "I don't have a clue. Their was a couple of damaged circuits, and that's why the guns went haywire, but I don't know how they were damaged."  
Robin was deep in thought. "Its odd that the guns went off only in Terra's room. That suggests sabotage... or possibly attempted assassination."  
Terra gulped. But Cyborg shook his head. "Those guns can be set to target certain types of material. They were set to destroy only non-living targets. Thats why Terra's room was completely demolished. So... either it was a simple malfunction, or someone's attempted assassination screwed up."  
Terra looked around nervously. "Sooo... how long until my room's fixed?".  
Cyborg leaned back on the sofa. "Probably about a week."  
"So where should I sleep till then?"  
Cyborg thought for a moment. "Well, you could sleep in one of the spare rooms, but since the attack was specifically against you..."  
Robin finished for him. "It might be better if you were near someone else on the team."  
"Soooo... she should stay in one of our rooms?" asked Beastboy.  
The others looked at Beastboy sceptically.  
"I think it might be best if Terra stayed with one of the other girls." Robin stated.  
"Oh, oh, oh!" cheered Starfire "Terra, you can stay with me! We can stay up, and comb each others hair, and tell embarrassing stories, and partake in the painting of each others toenails, and-"  
Terra's expression changed from slight discomfort to utter panic. She looked around pleadingly to her fellow titans.  
"Starfire, maybe it would be better if Terra stayed with me." offered Raven.  
Terra was grateful to avoid the fate of sharing a room with Starfire, but was still startled by Raven's offer. Nevertheless, she accepted, and the two went to move Terra's belongings.  
"Whoa, did anyone else catch that?", piped Beastboy, "I thought Raven never let _anyone_ into her room."  
"Yeah, man, what's up with that?" agreed Cyborg.  
"Maybe she just felt like helping out." shrugged Robin "Come on, that room isn't going to fix itself."

That Night:

"Thanks for letting me stay here till my room is finished Raven." said Terra.  
Raven smiled darkly behind Terra's back. "My pleasure, Terra."  
Terra turned around at this. That certainly didn't sound like something Raven would say. "I am a little surprised that you offered though."  
Raven shrugged. "I guess I wouldn't want anyone to have to suffer through Starfire's 'female bonding'."  
Terra laughed. "Well, we may as well get some sleep." She said. Raven nodded, and the two girls got ready for bed. Once the two were ready to sleep, they lay down in Ravens bed(which, thankfully, was easily large enough for two people.).  
Raven was lying in bed with Terra's back to her. _Well, what you think?_ She thought again. _Not a bad plan, huh? And it seems like everything turned out just like I wanted. _Now _I'll give you show_.  
Raven reached over and pulled Terra into an embrace. Terra jumped at the contact.  
"Raven, what are you doing?"  
Raven reached around Terra and started rolling the girl's nipple between her forefinger and thumb. Raven's other hand reached down to Terra's crotch and started rubbing that sensitive area. Terra let out a surprised cry and shoved Raven away.  
"What the hell's gotten into you?!"  
Terra then saw Raven's smile. An evil grin like the one that a mastermind wears when he knows something the hero doesn't. This did not seem like Raven.  
Suddenly, tendrils of dark energy wrapped around Terra's wrists and ankles, rendering her immobile. More dark energy went around Terra's whole body and, with a slight jerk, tore Terra's clothes apart. Raven stopped to admire her friend's naked body. She reached out and cupped Terra's breast in her hand, giving it a little squeeze as if checking the freshness of a piece of fruit.  
Terra moaned. She was now far past alarmed, she was starting to get truly frightened. "Raven snap out of it! What the fuck are you doing?!"  
Raven ignored Terra's voice and began to disrobe. Terra started getting uncomfortable as she watched her friend take off her clothes. Then dark energy covered the entire room except for the two girls. Raven looked up from her work and smiled at the confused Terra. "I'm just sound-proofing the room. Now you can scream all you like." Raven had nothing left on her body but her underwear. She reached around behind her and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Now Raven's well formed breasts were exposed.  
Terra finally started to realize that (for whatever reason) Raven was about to rape her. Terra took in a deep breath and found her voice. "Raven, I don't want to hurt you, but if you make me..."  
Raven laughed loudly, startling Terra once again (Raven almost never laughed, and never in such an unrestrained manner). "You really don't get the situation you're in, do you Terra? We are five stories up. There is no way you would be able to lift up individual rocks from this distance. Even if you could," Raven said as she tapped on the window, "my powers have reinforced this whole room. You would never be able to break through."  
Terra bit her lip. Then she got an idea. "I could still collapse this whole tower!"  
Raven almost doubled over with laughter. "And what would that accomplish? You'd hurt the others. Sure, Cyborg and Starfire would be fine, and Beastboy could probably morph into something sturdy, but Robin's only human. And for that matter, so are you. You would be hurting yourself. Besides, _I'd_ be fine. I could just put a shield around myself. You'd be doing more harm than good."  
Terra cursed. _So much for that_.  
Raven then began to roll down her panties. "I think it's time we got started."  
Terra was about to retort, but what she saw just then didn't even register for a moment. After Raven pulled down her panties, revealing her cunt, their was a sound of rubbing flesh, and a long, hard, male penis slid out of Raven's pussy. Terra's jaw dropped.  
Terra's emotions shifted wildly, first to surprise, then to disbelief, then to horror. Raven's smile widened. "Your expression is totally priceless. You humans are so entertaining." The tendrils around Terra's wrists turned her over so that Terra's butt was facing Raven.  
Terra's mind was racing, but then a thought struck her. _You humans?_ True, Raven was not technically human, but she almost never referred to herself as being above humans.  
Terra turned her head as Raven knelt down behind her.  
"You're not Raven."  
Raven smiled at Terra.  
"Oh, I'm Raven. Just not the one you know."  
With that she plunged her member into Terra.


	2. Enter Crow

Terra screamed. Raven's cock pushed all the way into her and held still for a moment. A tiny trickle of blood dripped out of Terra's pussy.  
Terra turned her head and looked at Raven with tear-filled eyes. "Who are you?"  
Raven smiled at Terra. "I'll explain that after we're done with the first session. For now, you can call me Crow. Now, let's continue."  
Crow pulled her member partially out of Terra's cunt, then thrust it back in. Terra screamed again. Crow's penis began to thrust in and out of the other girl, picking up speed slowly. While screwing her from behind, Crow moved her hands from Terra's hips up to her breasts, fondling and squeezing the girl's tits. Terra squealed and squirmed wildly, trying to get away, but the dark tendrils held her fast. Fluids started to flow from Terra's pussy.  
Crow saw the juices spilling out of Terra and grinned. "Wow, your getting so wet. This feels good doesn't it?".  
Terra's whole body shook. "It does not!"  
Crow laughed as she stuck into that warm canal and stayed there, gently rocking back and forth into her. "Oh please Terra. You can't tell the difference between pleasure and enjoyment? Pleasure is a physical reaction," Crow stated as she rolled Terra's nipple, giving an excellent example of the sensation she was describing, "Enjoyment is liking the situation. You can easily feel one without the other."  
Crow pulled her cock out of Terra's vagina, and put the tip against her asshole. Terra's eyes widened as she had the horrible realization of what was coming next. Crow then thrust into her ass.  
Terra started to sob loudly.  
Then Crow did something unexpected. She stopped.  
Crow leaned over Terra, her head so close that her breath tickled the blond's ear. "There, there Terra." she whispered, "No need to overreact. You know, you may not like what I'm doing, but if you actually stopped crying and thought about how you felt, you would realize that I'm not hurting you. The only thing I have done so far that has caused you pain was the very first thrust."  
Crow began to rock in and out of Terra's butt. As she did, she put her right hand on one of the other girl's tits. She brought her left hand down to Terra's crotch and began to play with her pussy and clit.  
Terra was having trouble even formulating a complete thought. However, with a little work she did. She started to notice that Crow spoke truly. She felt no pain. Quite to the contrary. She felt intense pleasure. Unconsciously, she closed her eyes and began to moan softly. She felt herself beginning to climax. At the same time, Crow began to speed up her thrusts, pushing harder, deeper. The blond girl completely lost herself, moaning loudly. Drool started to drip from her open mouth.  
Then Crow started a series of incredibly hard thrusts, pulling almost all the way out with each one, only to plunge back in. When Terra could not hold her orgasm any longer, Crow pulled out one more time and finished with a hard, deep, lunge. Terra screamed as her orgasm hit, pleasure flowing through every inch of her body. She could feel warm fluid splashing the walls of her anus as Crow came into her.  
As Terra's climax came to an end, she collapsed with exhaustion. The black tendrils holding her arms and legs faded away, allowing her to fall onto Raven's bed. Crow let out a pleased sigh. She looked down at the naked, panting girl in front of her. The sight was deliciously satisfying.

Crow waited a few minutes for Terra to recover. She new the girl was only human and had very limited stamina compared to herself. Once she had caught her breath, Crow spoke.  
"I suppose now you probably have quite a few questions to ask me."  
Terra tried to recollect her focus. After a few minutes, she cleared her throat.  
"Fine. Lets start with 'what have you done with Raven?' and 'who are you?'"  
Crow was expecting something like this. "Raven is fine. She's in here.", Crow said as she pointed to her temple. "This is Raven's body, I'm just the one in control right now. As for who I am... that's a bit harder to explain."  
Terra just stared expectantly. Crow sighed. "Okay, as you know, Raven's powers are driven by her emotions. This means she has to keep a very strict control on those emotions, _especially_ her strong emotions. Emotions like rage, hate, grief, lust, and love. These emotions are among the strongest in existence."  
Terra nodded. She knew all this.  
"However, a person can't just damp out those emotions forever. They'll build up on you. Raven has been pushing those emotions to the back of her mind for so long, that they have taken on a life of their own. Me. I am all of the feelings Raven has pushed away, all the urges she ignored, all the thoughts she never acted on."  
Terra considered this. "Sooo... your Raven's bad side?"  
"Not exactly. All evidence to the contrary aside, I am not actually evil. I am Raven. The only difference is I don't hide my feelings. Other than that though, I just want what Raven wants."  
Terra scoffed. "Bullshit! Raven would never do that to me. Your trying to say Raven wanted to do that to-."  
Crow just stared at Terra. Terra looked like she had been struck. When she found her voice, she stammered, "A-are you trying to say that Raven is a... a lesbian?"  
Crow looked away. "You don't know what she thinks. Raven _never_ shows her feelings. What I am saying is that Raven loves you."  
It took several seconds for Terra to absorb what had just been said. "B-bu-but- How? Since when does Raven like girls?"  
Crow let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, please. Do tell me Terra; since when have you liked guys?" , Crow asked sarcastically.  
"What's that supposed to mean? Since always."  
"Really? You have always liked guys? I think not."  
Terra was taken aback. "What are you trying to say?"  
Crow rolled her eyes. "What I am saying is, that a person does not fall in love with a gender, they fall in love with a person. True, every person has a particular preference for gender; some like girls, others boys, others both, others neither. But gender isn't the end-all-be-all deciding factor. Raven did not fall in love with _girls_, she fell in love with _you_."  
Terra took a few moments for this to sink in. "So... are you saying that Raven wanted you to do that?"  
Crow shook her head. "No. Raven can see everything I can see, hear everything I can hear, _feel_ everything I can feel. After all it is still her body. She would have deeply enjoyed what I did to you physically, but she kept screaming at me 'This is wrong, this is wrong!'. She loves you and doesn't want you to have to go through that. She feels that I was raping you, and she's right. But, because she enjoys it, she can't stop me. For her to regain control, I would have to do something that she was 100 percent against. If she feels any doubt, I'm too strong for her to overthrow. So don't blame _her_. She can't control it."  
Terra tried in vain to get a grip on her feelings. "Wait, so you're saying Raven loves me, and you're also saying that you are a collection of all her strong emotions. Doesn't that mean that you love me too?"  
Crow nodded. "That's right."  
Terra shook her head in confusion. "Then how can you feel right doing this to me?"  
"The truth is that I don't know."  
"What?"  
Crow looked at Terra sadly.  
"I may act superior, like I know everything, but I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. I just want Raven to be happy, and I want the best for her, even if I don't always know what _is_ best for her."  
Terra was beginning to see Crow in a very different way.  
Crow took another deep breath. "I am doing this because Raven has wanted to for so long, but never had the guts. I'm not sure what consequences this will have. All I can do is keep doing it, keep making Raven feel good, and hope, _pray_ that things work out. I love you, and though I may be forcing you to do this, I would never, _ever_ want to hurt you."  
With this Crow crawled over to Terra and put her hands on the blond girls knees. She then slowly spread Terra's legs. Terra tried to resist, but found she was far too tired to put up much of a fight.  
"What are you doing?! I thought you were done!"  
Crow looked down at Terra and shook her head. "I'm going to have to give the body back to Raven in the morning. I only get one night with you. I'm sorry, but your not going to get any sleep tonight."  
Crow climbed on top of Terra and pushed her dick into her love's soft, wet pussy. As Terra opened her mouth, Crow clamped down on it, locking lips with her in a passionate kiss. As the kiss broke, Terra was at complete loss for words. She started to stammer something, but Crow silenced her by putting a finger to Terra's lips. "Just relax. I promise I'll be gentle."  
She then began the second session, starting off with a tender, deep thrust.


	3. Sweat and Tears

Terra's back arched as the hard member penetrated her. Thoughts and feelings swirled about in her mind. She was starting to have a hard time telling what was right and what was wrong, what felt good and what felt bad. Crow was raping her, yes, but did she like it?  
Terra could not come up with an answer. Crow pushed all the way into her and slowly bounced on top of the blond girl. Terra could feel Crow's cock moving ever so slightly, but even those tiny movements had a powerful effect. As she was moving, Crow kissed Terra just above her breasts, then slowly moved upward to her neck, her cheek, and behind her ear, leaving a trail of kisses.  
At this point Terra had given up trying to resist. She had given up trying to protest. She had given up trying to _think_. She just lay back and moaned softly. The activity in her brain was, for all intents and purposes, close to zero.  
However, inside Raven's head things were quite different...

_Inside Raven's Mind_

Raven was on her knees, held by black chains. Lying next to her casually was a girl that looked exactly like her but wore a black cloak instead of the blue one Raven was wearing. Up till a day ago, she had been the one in the chains. Now they held the one who had imprisoned her.  
Raven looked at Crow pleadingly. "Crow... please... stop doing this."  
Crow ran a hand along Raven's cheek. "Come on Raven, no need to make such a big deal out of this. You can see what I see. So tell me, does that girl look unhappy?"  
Crow looked at Terra to allow Raven to see her. Terra's eyes had rolled back into her head, and she lay panting with her mouth open and her tongue out. Raven wanted to look away but could not. She was not in control of her eyes.  
"You can feel what I feel. What do you feel?"  
Raven could feel Terra's pussy tightening around the hard cock, squeezing it, as if desperately trying to stop it from exiting.  
Raven burst into tears. "I- I'm so sorry Terra...".  
Crow continued to stroke Raven's cheek with her right hand. She used her left to gently brush the tears from Raven's eyes. "There, there, don't cry. She likes it. Don't be upset with yourself. If you want, you can be mad at me. But don't blame yourself. I don't think _she_ blames you."  
Raven looked down at the ground. "Crow... why are you doing this? She deserves better than this."  
Crow's face hardened. "So do you."  
Raven turned to Crow in surprise. Crow let out a long breath. "Raven you have been in love with this girl for a long time. Is it fair that you have sit idle, not having the courage to say anything?" Crow's voice started to crack slightly. "Every time you see her, I can feel the thoughts that go through your mind. You try to push those feelings aside, to suppress them. Know where those feelings go? They go to me. Every time she walks by, you force-feed your feelings to me. All the love, affection, and lust you feel towards that girl has become part of me." Now Crow had to wipe the tears out of her _own_ eyes. "Do you have any idea how frustrating that is to me?! I know how much you love her, probably better than _you_ do! So if you aren't going to show your feelings, then I am!"  
Raven looked down. As much as she hated it, Crow was right. She had been ignoring her emotions for too long. They had built up far to much.  
"But... Crow... this isn't how I want to show my feelings... I-"  
"If you could've come up with some other way, I would have been happy to agree. But you didn't and I did."  
Raven was crestfallen. She could do nothing but watch.

Terra felt herself approaching her climax. This marked her fourth time for the night. She was too exhausted even to moan. As she came, she let out a short gasp and a small cry. She then collapsed, cum from Crow and herself dripping from her opening.  
Crow exhaled pleasantly as she finished cumming into Terra's pussy. She then pulled out of the warm channel and lay down next to Terra. Crow wrapped her arms around Terra and cuddled with her. She smiled at the beautiful girl she was holding. She then gently whispered into Terra's ear. "So, how do you feel?"  
Terra turn and looked at Crow.  
What she did next caught Crow and Raven off guard. She hugged Crow, and began sobbing into her chest.  
Surprised, Crow spoke comfortingly to Terra."Whats wrong Terra? Don't cry."  
Terra looked up at Crow with tears in her eyes. "Crow... I want Raven back. Please!"

That was all it took. Crow's resolve crumbled and Raven's surged. The next thing Terra knew, the girl she was holding was hugging her, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
"R-Raven?" Terra questioned, "Is it you?"  
Raven looked up at her friend through her tears. "Terra... I'm so sorry! I-"  
The rest of Raven sentence trailed off as a fresh wave of tears came streaming down her face.  
Terra hugged her friend, speaking quietly. "It's okay Raven. It's okay..."  
The two girls could do nothing but lie together, hugging and crying, trying to let out everything they were feeling. Beneath Terra's tears was a muffled joy. The joy of having her friend back.


	4. The Eye of the Storm

_The Next Day_

Terra awoke with her arms around Raven. It seemed that the two of them had cried themselves to sleep. She was aware of a dull ache in her crotch and anus. Looking down at her friend, who was still asleep, she thought of all the things that had happened the previous night, all the things she had learned about Raven.  
Terra messaged her temples, trying in vain to sort out her feelings. Raven was in love with her. How was she supposed to feel about that?  
_Raven and I have been friends for a long time. I love to be around her, but do I _love _her? Do I want to sleep with her? No! I don't like girls._  
But then the memories of the night before filled her mind, begging to contradict her thoughts. Terra ran her hands through her hair. As much as she wished to deny it, she could not. _She had enjoyed her time with Crow._ It had been frightening, as well as completely exhausting, but the pleasure she had felt was undeniable.  
Terra sighed. _No point in driving myself nuts. I guess my only real option is to talk to Raven about it._  
"Hey, Raven. Wake up." Terra nudged Raven's shoulder gently.  
Raven stirred. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking sleepy. Terra smiled. It was nice to see Raven like this; despite how detached she kept herself, Raven still woke up just like everyone else.  
Raven blinked at Terra for a moment. Then her eyes widened and she looked away quickly."T-terra, I... I don't... I mean I'm sorry, I-"  
Terra put a finger to Raven's lips, silencing her. "What's done is done. We have more important things to talk about."  
Raven looked up ate her friend, her eyes starting to tear up. "But Terra, at least let me apologize! I raped you!"  
Terra smiled weakly at the indigo haired girl. "Raven it wasn't your fault. You were being controlled, and you tried to stop Crow..."  
"But I wanted to do that with you!" Raven sobbed.  
"...And besides," Terra continued, "I may hate to admit it, but I..."  
Terra took I deep breath. "I enjoyed last night." she finished.  
Raven looked at Terra with a horrified expression, causing Terra to flush. "You WHAT!?"  
Terra looked down. "I don't really understand it, but last night really did feel good. I don't know why, and I'm not sure if I would want to do it again, but..." Her voice trailed off. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now. It wasn't your fault and that's it."  
Raven bit her lip. "You really don't hate me?" she whispered.  
Terra laughed, "Hate you? Hell no! Raven, you're one of my best friends. I could never hate you, I just need some time to sort this whole thing out."  
Raven nodded. She could use some of that herself.  
"One more thing." said Terra, "This probably goes without saying, but I think it would be best if we didn't mention this to the others and just stuck together for the week like we planned."  
"You still feel safe sleeping in my room?"  
Terra beamed at Raven. "Of course I do. I always feel safer around you Raven. Now would you try to smile? For me?"  
Raven smiled weakly at the girl who was so precious to her. Then a realization struck her. "Uh, Terra?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We might want to put on some clothes."

Raven sat in her room meditating, in an attempt to clear her mind. It wasn't working. Every time she closed her eyes she began to see images from the previous night. Raven opened her eyes and rubbed them. For once she wished she had someone to talk to.  
_Well I could... No, I'm not sure I really want to talk to her right now... Then again, this whole thing __started because I was neglecting her._  
Raven closed her eyes and entered her own mind.  
Crow was kneeling in her cell, the area of Raven's subconscious where she was kept. The chains were tightly wrapped around her arms and legs.  
She looked up as Raven entered and sat down beside her. Neither one spoke for a moment.  
Finally Raven broke the silence. "You know what you did was wrong." It was not a question.  
Crow looked up at the ceiling of her cell. "Yeah, I know."  
"Do you regret your actions?"  
Crow shrugged. "I don't know. I won't know if I regret it until I see the outcome. But I do feel pretty shitty."  
Raven sighed. "Crow, I understand that you were trying to help me, but I have a hard time sympathizing with you after what you did to Terra."  
Crow spun towards Raven, tears suddenly welling up in her eyes. "What was I supposed to do Raven!? I couldn't just sit there anymore. I may not have done the right thing, but at least I did something!"  
Raven sat quietly for a moment, so Crow continued, channeling her woe into anger at Raven. "You wouldn't even acknowledge that you loved her! You just kept denying it and damping down your feelings! If I didn't do something, I would have gone insane! I can only take so much abuse!"  
Raven looked at Crow for a moment. Then, much to the surprise of Crow, pulled her into an embrace.  
Crow was taken aback. "Raven?"  
Raven buried her face in Crow's shoulder, unable to look Crow in the eye. "I'm so sorry Crow. I know I've been ignoring you. You were right about one thing last night; It isn't fair for me to force-feed you my feelings. And though I hate to admit this, if you hadn't done what you did, I probably never would have told Terra my feelings."  
Crow's expression softened, but became stern again quickly. "You still haven't."  
Raven pulled away from Crow confused. "What?"  
"You still haven't told her. _I_ did. You still haven't said 'I love you'."  
Raven looked away, ashamed, but Crow refused to let up. "Come on. I've made it easy for you. She won't even be surprised when you say it. She already knows. Just say it."  
Raven blushed, and still avoided eye contact with Crow.  
Crow softened a little. "You don't have to say it right now. You still need to give her time to think. But you are going to say it."  
Raven was embarrassed, but she had to admit, she wanted to say it too.  
Crow smiled at Raven, her anger finally fading away. "You can do it. You just need motivation." Crow thought for a moment. "Okay, how about this? Think about how you would feel if when you said it, Terra said, 'I love you too.'"  
Raven's face flushed a deep red. The chances of it happening seemed slim, but the effect was powerful nonetheless. Such a thing would be worth any risk, no matter what the odds.  
Raven looked up at Crow. She smiled at her, closed her eyes, and concentrated.  
Suddenly the chains that held Crow's arms and legs slackened and fell off, allowing her to move. Crow looked down at the chains, startled, before looking back. "Wait, does this mean-?"  
Raven nodded. "I'm giving you a bit more freedom. You still can't leave your cell, but I'm not going to chain you up anymore."  
Crow flung herself into Raven, hugging her tightly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much Raven!"  
Raven rubbed the back of Crow's head. "I know you hated being chained up all these years. But know that I'm trusting you, okay? Please, don't betray my trust."  
Crow shook her head. "I promise, I'll be good."  
The two separated and sat down next to each other. Crow noticed that Raven seemed a little down.  
"Don't worry Raven. Just be patient."  
Raven sighed. "I need advice Crow. What should I do? I feel really bad about what we put her through."  
Crow hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm not sure if I can really help you. The only advice I could give is what I already said: give her time. She's probably a lot more confused than you are."  
Raven sighed. "I have to agree."

Terra took a bite out of her pizza. She gazed out into Jump City from the Titan's favorite pizza parlor. She wasn't really hungry, but ate anyway.  
_Ain't it always the way of the world; the things that are basic to who you are, questions like: what do you look like? Are you a boy or a girl? Do you like boys or girls? You would think something so basic would be easy to answer. And it is. Until it isn't._  
Terra leaned her head on her hands. "Nothing is ever simple, is it?" She muttered.

Unknown to Terra, a man was watching her from a nearby alleyway.  
"Quite a charming girl, isn't she?" He said without looking up from the book he was reading.  
A raspy, irritated voice answered him. "Like I care. I just want Raven." His voice dripped with venom.  
"In that case, my friend, that girl may just be the bait you need. Besides, I have my own score to settle with that one." The man motioned with his head towards Terra.  
"I can sympathize with another revenge seeker," The voice spat, "But I don't need bait! I can kill Raven without help!"  
"Yes of course. That is why she was able to defeat you last time." The man responded sarcastically.  
"Shut up!" The voice hissed with rage. "She got lucky! Were it not for those pests and this infernal-"  
"Which is precisely why," The man interrupted, "You want to get her alone. One on one. No friends, no tricks. Separate her from the others and revenge is yours. You want revenge and you shall have it. You have waited three years for it. A couple of hours longer won't kill you."  
The voice went silent for a few moments. "All right Slade," He replied reluctantly, "We'll go with your plan. But Raven is mine. You are not to touch her."  
Slade nodded and closed his book. "To break a chain," he mused, "one only has to break a single link."


	5. Best Served Cold

Terra lay on her back beneath the shade of a tree. She was currently in a small wooded area on the edge of town. She often came here when she needed to think. _I don't get it. I don't like girls. At least, I don't think I like girls._ The image of BeastBoy's laughing face floated to the top of her thoughts.  
Terra bit her lip. This was the hardest decision she had ever had to make. _BeastBoy, Raven... No matter what, someone ends up unhappy._ Terra pulled at her hair and let out a frustrated grunt. _What the hell am I supposed to do!?_  
Suddenly, Terra felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her hand involuntarily shot up to her neck. She pulled an object out of her neck and looked at it. A steel dart.  
Terra's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Right before she blacked out.

That Night, 6:00

"By the way," Raven asked Crow, "How did you make me grow that... you know." Raven motioned towards her crotch.  
"Oh that." Crow got the gist. "Well, you've already seen how your body changes depending on your emotional state."  
Raven's brow furrowed. "I have?"  
Crow rolled her eyes. "You know, the whole thing where you grow tentacles and an extra pair of eyes?"  
"Oh. Right..."  
"That's the reaction that you have when you are enraged. To be honest, I don't completely understand exactly how it works, but it seems like you body feeds on your emotions. I just fed it some of my – or our - lust."  
Raven considered this for a moment. "Wait, what if I felt lust for a guy? Would the same thing happen?" Raven imagined the awkwardness that could be caused by such a situation.  
But Crow shook her head. "No. The lust a guy feels for a girl may be very similar to the lust a girl feels for a guy, but they aren't exactly the same. What I used was the former. To be honest, I'm not sure what the latter _would_ do, but I know it wouldn't be the same."  
Raven nodded. That did kind of make sense. "Okay, next question: could I get someone pregnant with that?" Again, she felt a little nervous about the idea of impregnating her friend.  
"You could," responded Crow, "but only if you were trying to."  
Raven gave Crow I sidelong glance. "You weren't trying to-"  
"Of course not!" came Crow's indignant reply.  
Raven breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just checking."  
Then a sound knocked Raven out of her trance. Her communicator was beeping. According to the display, the signal was from Terra. Raven flipped open her communicator

and froze.  
"Slade." she whispered.  
"Good evening Raven," came Slade's icy cool voice, "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
"Where's Terra?" Raven struggled to keep her voice in check, despite her anger.  
Slade moved the communicator so that Raven could see the building behind him. "Steel City, Warehouse 69, down by the docks. You can call your friends if you want, but they won't be much help. A friend of mine knows some rather ancient magic. I assume you are familiar with the concept of a misdirection charm?"  
Raven cursed under her breath. That meant that anyone who did not know how to resist the charm would be unable to find the building; they would just get lost on the way.  
Slade continued, "I am sending you a picture of Terra so you know she is alive. You are to be here in an hour. For every five minutes you are late, I cut off a finger."  
Raven simmered with rage. "If you even touch her-"  
"You may wish to wait until you get here to make threats Raven. Otherwise, you will have some difficulty making good on them. And you may wish to get going. Even for you, Steel City is quite a ways away. I hope to see you soon."  
The communicator went blank. Then it beeped once, signifying mail. Raven opened her communicator and checked the mail. It was the picture of Terra Slade had promised. Terra was tied up and gagged. She seemed to glare at the photographer with utter hatred.  
Raven could feel the blood pounding in her ears. She had no time to plan. It was clearly a trap, but she had no choice. Terra needed her.  
Raven closed her eyes and sunk through the floor.

Terra's eyes shot daggers at Slade as he walked back into the warehouse, his conversation with Raven finished.  
"Temper, temper Terra." said Slade, shaking his head. "Wasn't emotional control one of the first things we worked on while you were my apprentice? Besides," He continued ignoring Terra's muffled curses, "There's no need to get so upset. Raven is coming to save you."  
Terra's expression changed to fear. Slade laughed. "Oh, don't worry Terra, I'm not going to hurt her. _He_ is."  
A deep, raspy chuckle echoed through the warehouse, making Terra shudder. She didn't recognize the voice, but it chilled her to the bone.  
Slade stopped about half a foot from Terra and looked down at her with malice. Though Terra could not see his face behind the mask she could tell he was smiling. "Well, Raven won't be here for at least three quarters of an hour. I suppose we should find some way to entertain ourselves until then."  
Slade suddenly grabbed a fistful of Terra's blond hair, making her yelp. He began to roughly drag Terra to the back of the room by her hair. They came a block of metal. The block was two or three feet tall and the top surface had eight metal shackles on it. As they approached the block, Slade reached down with his free hand, grabbed the ropes restraining Terra's arms, and unceremoniously threw Terra onto the block, bruising her in several places.  
As Terra's body protested at this abuse, Slade undid the ropes holding Terra's right arm and slammed her arm into the two shackles on the top right. The shackles closed automatically, one on her wrist, the other just below her elbow. Slade then did the same with her left arm, before moving on to her legs. As he undid the ropes holding her left leg, Terra aimed a kick at Slade's head. But Slade easily anticipated this, catching the kick in midair, before slamming her leg into the shackles. Once again, the shackles instantly snapped shut, one around her ankle, the other just below her knee. After doing the same to Terra's right leg, Slade stepped back to admire his work. The shackles had been positioned in such a way that Terra was on her knees and forearms, with her torso suspended above the block.  
Slade cracked his neck. "Comfortable, Terra?" Slade's voice sounded mocking, yet there was a hint of anger in it. Terra looked up at Slade, terrified that her suspicions regarding his intentions should prove true.  
Slade reached down to his belt and retrieved an object, which he then flipped open to reveal a switchblade. The pace of Terra's heartbeat almost doubled. _Oh my god, he's gonna cut me up!_ Terra started to squirm, trying desperately to get away from Slade. Slade's eyes didn't even flicker. His voice was calm and icy. "You may wish to stop moving Terra. I'm not cutting _you_, at least not yet. Wiggling around will just make me cut you by accident, or make me cut deeper than I intend to."  
Slade grabbed a hold of Terra's shirt and began to methodically cut the clothing from Terra's body. He busied himself thus for a few minutes, until he had rendered Terra stark naked. Terra looked up at Slade pleadingly. At this point she was scared out of her mind. She was helpless and there was a sick man standing over her with a knife and a grudge. This was **not** a good situation.  
Slade casually reached down and grabbed Terra by the breast, squeezing her hard. Terra winced at the contact. Slade then moved from Terra's breast to her nipple. With a sudden movement, he gave her nipple a merciless tug. Terra screamed into the gag, the pain mixing with her fear. Slade smirked at her. "Aren't we sensitive." Slade then brought the knife up to Terra's breast and slowly drew a thin red line across her sensitive chest. Tears began to seep down Terra's cheeks, just as blood began to seep down her front.  
Slade walked around in front of Terra so that his eye locked with hers. He then took hold of his belt. He removed it in one swift movement, making a loud crack. Terra was panicking, shaking her head wildly since she had no other means of protest.  
Slade eyed her coldly. "You can't be completely surprised Terra. You should have known this was coming. You kill me, I make you beg to die. An eye for an eye. Now you may wish to brace yourself. I do not intend to make this a pleasant experience for you."


	6. My Own Ring of Hell

Slade walked around Terra, circling her like a vulture. Terra followed him with her eyes, only losing sight of him when he was behind her.  
Crack! Terra's back arched as the metal of Slade's belt struck her sensitive rear. Slade continued to circle her, every so often adding another stinging mark to her ass. Terra whimpered with each lash, but did not complain or struggle. _This_ wasn't what she was afraid of. It what was coming that scared her.  
Finally, Slade stopped behind Terra. Terra felt every hair on her body stand up on end as the sound of a zipper being opened reached her ears. Slade's cold, gloved hand came to rest on her shapely hips.  
"I've waited for this a long time Terra." He said quietly. There was no lust in his voice, just calm, controlled anger.  
Terra felt a warm member prod her cunt. Terra braced herself for the inevitable thrust. _I can handle this. Just pretend it's Crow again. It wont be any different._  
But in the very next moment, Terra found out that she was very mistaken. Her whole body screamed in protest as he entered her. Before she even had time to adjust, Slade had pulled out and plunged back in again. He also pulled on her hips with every push, forcing himself deeper into her. Terra lay her head down on the cold metal of the block and closed her eyes, having run out of tears. All she could do was silently pray for the pain to stop.  
As the pounding became a dull pain, Terra's mind wandered to the night she had spent with Crow, just yesterday. Despite both being rape, the contrast was striking. Crow had been gentle and affectionate. The experience had been frightening, yet, in retrospect, rather pleasant. Slade on the other hand, was not doing this for her pleasure. He did not even seem to be doing it for his _own_ enjoyment. He was only trying to hurt her.  
A hard spank jolted Terra's eyes open. As Terra yelped from the pain, Slade slammed into her with all his might. Terra howled in pain, her eyes rolling back into her head.  
Slade paused and looked down at Terra as she collapsed in front of him. "This really isn't as satisfying as I had imagined." He pulled out of her pussy and pushed the tip of his cock into her ass. "Now I'll let you move for a bit. If you don't, I may apply a sharp object to sensitive areas.  
Terra shook with heavy sobs. She slowly pushed her pelvis backwards, cursing her cowardice as she slid onto Slade's prick. _Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this!_ She moved back and forth slowly, suppressing her urge to vomit from the feeling of Slade's cock sliding in and out of her anus.  
Slade's eye narrowed. "Faster."  
Terra bit down on the gag, humiliated. She quickened her pace, steadily working into a rhythm.  
Slade's grip on her hips tightened. "Perhaps I was unclear." He gave a vicious tug, ramming his cock in all the way to the hilt and making Terra's eyes water. "I said **faster**."  
Terra turned her head and looked at Slade, her eyes pleading for mercy. But all she got in return was Slade's cold, remorseless stare. He continued his abuse, making Terra feel like her ass was going to split.  
"You really are disappointing me Terra," Said Slade with a sneer. "I thought you'd be a better fuck than this."  
Slade withdrew from Terra's anus and walked around to Terra's face. He ripped the gag out of Terra's mouth and placed his penis a few centimeters away from her lips. "If you bite, you little cunt, it'll be last thing you do." Slade placed his knife against Terra's wrist. Terra knew it was touching a major artery. She looked up at Slade, desperate. "S-Slade, please-"  
As her mouth opened to beg, Slade shoved his length down her throat. Terra gagged, her eyes watering once again.  
"Now suck." Slade did not have to raise his voice to sound commanding.  
A fresh wave of tears streamed down Terra's face as she choked on the large cock as well as her pride. Numbly, she made her lips into an O-shape and began to run them along the length of his member. Slade grabbed a handful of Terra's hair, using this grip to force himself further down Terra's throat.  
Terra's eyes glazed over. She no longer had the willpower to resist. At last, Slade grunted and Terra felt his member twitch. A warm, sticky fluid splashed the back of her throat.  
Once Slade had finished he backed up and stowed his manhood. He looked down with satisfaction at the broken girl in front of him. The never-ending sparkle was absent from her eyes. Her beautiful face lay on the metal block, marred by dried up tears and a mixture of cum and drool leaking from the corner of her lips. She seemed utterly defeated.  
Slade smiled, his thirst for vengeance slated. "Well now, _that_ was more of what I imagined." Then he added sarcastically. "I do hope there isn't any permanent damage done."  
"Not yet there isn't." came a venom-tipped voice from behind him.  
Slade turn his head just in time for it to make contact with an I-beam at high speed. Slade sailed through several shelves as Raven rushed to her friend's side. With a wave of her hand she snapped the restraints holding Terra in place. Raven caught Terra as the blond's naked body slumped over.  
Terra looked up a Raven with a blank stare. Raven's face was already streaked with tears. "Are you okay Terra? Oh god, what the hell did that bastard do to you?" Raven pulled off her cloak and wrapped it around Terra.  
Terra blinked as she snapped out of her half-conscious state. She then realized the situation they were in.  
"Raven, **run**."  
Before Raven could respond, she heard a high, gentlemen-like voice behind her. "My, my Raven you are expedient aren't you? Slade said you wouldn't be here for at least forty-five minutes and yet, half an hour later, here you are."  
Raven spun around to face the unknown speaker. "Who's there?"  
"Come now Raven, you haven't forgotten about me have you?" As he spoke his voice changed to a deep raspy hiss. "**Now that hurts my feelings.**"  
Raven's eyes widened. Her voice fell to a whisper:

"Malchior."  
A harsh, semi-insane laugh filled the warehouse. The warehouse shook as the Dread Dragon Malchior stepped into view.  
At the same time, Slade pulled himself out of the wreckage. He stood up and cracked his neck. "My apologies Raven. I would have prepared a proper greeting had I known you would be here so soon."  
Raven stepped back, closer to Terra. This was just the sort of fight they were supposed to avoid.


	7. Cat and Mouse

Raven threw herself to the side, narrowly avoiding another of Malchior's fire blasts. She quickly rolled to her feet and hid behind one of the warehouse shelves.  
Malchior made a sound that was half hiss, half giggle. "What's wrong Raven?! **Aren't you glad to see me?!**"  
Raven threw up a shield just in time to block a shelf that Malchior had swatted at her. She immediately extended her power around five circular saw blades that had been on the the shelf and hurled them at the monster. But Malchior just guarded with his forearms, deflecting the blades harmlessly. He inhaled sharply and aimed another gout of flame at her. Raven shot into the air to evade the dragon's breath, but did not see his tail in time. A wicked lash from his tail sent Raven sailing into the wall of the warehouse.  
Malchior prowled towards Raven slowly, his eyes burning with hatred. "I was sealed in that god-forsaken book for hundreds of years Raven. Then, just when freedom was finally mine, **you sent me back!!**" Malchior's voice was now a shriek. "**I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
**Raven barely had time to scramble out of the way as Malchior lunged towards her, claws extended. His momentum sent him head-first into the wall with a cacophonous crunching sound. Raven bolted, sprinting for cover, as the dragon slowly recovered.  
Malchior pulled himself upright and rapidly scanned the area. His eyes were mad with rage, filled with single-minded hatred.  
Raven leaned her back against a shelf, trying to catch her breath. _How the hell am I supposed to fight something like this alone?  
_

Terra burst through the open doors of the warehouse(having slammed them open with a cinder block.) She turned around to see Slade walking calmly towards her, his metal bo staff in hand.  
"Slade," She hissed, "you're a walking corpse."  
"Not anymore." Slade chuckled.  
With a sudden movement, three explosive disks flew from Slade's hand. Terra instinctively raised a wall of stone to block them. The wall exploded, sending smoke everywhere. Terra didn't even have time to react before Slade's staff cut through the smoke and came down on her collar bone. Terra was knocked to her knees by the impact. She tried to stand, but Slade was faster, planting a boot into her stomach.  
Terra pulled herself to her feet, coughing. She forced herself to smirk, hiding the pain she was in. "That the best you've got, _old man_?"  
Slade's eye narrowed. He lunged forward, his staff swinging for Terra's head. But she was ready this time. Terra ducked the staff and threw a punch, not _at_ Slade, but past him. At the same time, a large fist made of earth crashed into Slade's chest, mimicking Terra. Slade felt the wind knocked out of him and stumbled backwards.  
Terra laughed, her confidence returning. "Geez, you reflexes really aren't what they used to be, huh?"  
Slade looked up at Terra with a knowing smirk. Only then did Terra notice the dart sticking out of her arm. She suddenly felt her muscles weakening. "You dirty son of a-"  
"In my profession, Terra," Slade mused, "one does not live to _be_ an 'old man' by fighting fair."  
Terra cursed. Her body felt weaker by the second. _Gonna have to end this quick._

Once again Raven found herself running for cover as the shelf she had been hiding behind moment's ago burst into flames. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! I'm stuck on defense! I can't fucking hurt him!  
_Just then another blast seared through the shelf she had chosen as her new refuge. Raven cried out in pain as the flames touched her. Malchior let out a triumphant roar and hurled himself towards her.  
"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"  
The large metal block which Terra had previously been shackled to sailed into the side of Malchior's skull, knocking him off course.  
Raven took his temporary daze as an opportunity to find cover yet again. She pressed her back against the shelf and winced as she touched her burnt shoulder. _I need an out, fast. If this doesn't end quick, Terra and I could both be in serious trouble.  
_Then Crow's voice filtered through her mind. _I have an idea.  
_Raven started. _I'm all ears.  
Okay,_ returned Crow, _but if we do it, he's going to die. Are you okay with that?  
_Raven took a deep breath. _We can't afford to hold back._

Malchior flung another shelf aside, scouring the warehouse. "**Where are you?!**" he bellowed.  
_Okay, let's do it.  
_Crow began to channel portions of Raven's stored up feelings, portions of herself, into Raven's body. Raven squealed as the storm of emotions flooded her mind. Her nerves were screaming bloody murder as the uncontrolled power raced through her. Raven allowed the power to build up, holding it as long as she could take. With a scream, she flung herself out, so that Malchior was in her line of sight. She screamed her three magic words at the top of her lungs.  
"AZERATH METRION **ZINTHOS**!!"  
Malchior was torn straight down the middle. There wasn't even time for him to scream. With a disgusting sound, the two halves hit the floor, blood flowing out of them like a pair of rivers.  
Raven stood up, her legs wobbling. _You okay in there Crow?  
A bit drained, but I'll live. How 'bout you?  
_Raven nodded. She would be fine. She'd have to be.

Terra dodged another of Slade's punches, but his left fist caught her in the stomach. Terra grunted and staggered back before falling to one knee. She tried to stand, but was unable. Her whole body ached and her muscles were giving out.  
Slade smirked at Terra before aiming a kick at her face. Terra brought her arms up to block, but wasn't fast enough. She was knocked flat on her back by the blow. She spat blood out of her mouth as she forced her self to her hands and knees. Then a sharp kick in the ribs knocked her back to the ground. She rolled to her other side and curled up, clutching her side as she coughed up more blood.  
Slade shook his head. "Pitiful."  
Terra tried to move but her muscles refused to obey; the poison had completely set in. She was helpless.  
Slade stooped over and lifted Terra into the air by her throat. Terra felt herself blacking out. _Oh god, please don't let it end like this!  
_"Slade!"  
Slade turned his head to see Raven, scorched and bleeding, standing at the warehouse exit.  
Slade laughed. "Out of curiosity Raven, do you plan your entrances? Your timing is uncanny."  
Raven ignored him. "Let her go Slade. I'm your opponent now."  
Slade nodded and tossed Terra's limp body aside. She was already unconscious.  
Slade suddenly tensed his leg muscles and lurched forward. His fist collided with Raven's face. Raven just took the hit, not having the energy to guard or evade. As she righted herself, Slade thrust his knee into the girl's stomach. Raven doubled over coughing. She then was hoisted up by her hair, forcing her into a kneeling position.  
Slade sneered at her. "You act brave, but you barely have the strength to stand, don't you?"  
But then Raven looked up at Slade and smiled. "You lose, Slade."

Slade's eye widened. Just then, the fist of a green, five-hundred pound gorilla slammed into his side. Slade was sent tumbling, the impact blowing him off his feet. As Slade pulled himself to his feet, Beastboy looked around. To his right was Terra, bloodied, bruised, and half-naked. To his left was Raven, who was not in much better condition. Beastboy shook with rage.  
Robin's voice pierced the air. "Slade!"  
Slade looked past his attacker to see Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire standing just behind Beastboy.  
"Slade, I don't know what you were hoping to accomplish here," Came Robin in a vicious voice, "but all you've done is dug yourself a grave. Teen Titans-"  
Before Robin even had time to finish, Beastboy was gone. In the blink of an eye, Slade was sailing through the air like a rag-doll. Beastboy's inner beast(the one awakened during his first fight with Adonis) stood up on it's hind legs and howled in fury.  
Slade heaved himself to his feet, clutching his side. Beastboy charged him, moving lightning fast. Slade flicked a pellet at the charging monster, barely reacting in time. The pellet exploded into gas on impact. Beastboy recoiled, returning to his natural from and rubbing his eyes. Tear gas.  
Robin charged past Beastboy at Slade. Slade whipped out a small tile, which was covered in runes. "Another time." Just as Robin dived for Slade, he snapped the tile in half. There was a flash of indigo, and Slade was gone. Robin slammed his fist against the ground and pulled himself to his feet.  
"A teleportation spell." Raven stated weakly. "Single use. He must have got it from Malchior."  
"You should not be talking in this condition!" Starfire exclaimed as she rushed to her friend's side.  
"Wait, _Malchior_?" Asked Cyborg. "The big dragon dude?"  
"We can talk about it later." responded Robin. "_After_ they get some rest."


	8. In Our Own Way, We Work

The Next Night

Terra sat quietly on Raven's bed, trying to piece her thoughts together. Yesterdays events were still fresh in her mind. A knock came on the door.  
"Come in."  
Raven entered the room. "How are you feeling?"  
Terra shrugged. "I've been better, but I'll live. You?"  
"Pretty much the same." Raven hung up her cloak and sat down next to Terra. Terra felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the bandage over Raven's burnt shoulder.  
Terra asked the question she had been wondering since she awoke. "Do the others know what Slade did to me?"  
Raven sighed. "I didn't tell them and they didn't ask, but I think they knew. It wasn't that hard to tell."  
Terra's gaze fell to the floor. She didn't really want that kind of sympathy. Trying not to think about it, she changed the subject. "How did the others even find us? I thought Slade said he set up some kind of misdirection charm?"  
"_He_ didn't set it up, Malchior did. So when Malchior died, the charm died with him."  
Terra let out a deep breath before asking her next question. "Raven... why did you come? You had to know it was a trap."  
Raven rolled her eyes at this. "Of course I knew it was a trap. You _know_ why I went. I couldn't just sit there, I-" She took a deep breath. "I love you. I couldn't let him hurt you."  
Terra was still uncertain about her feelings towards Raven, but she felt herself starting to lean in a direction she had never considered. She looked up at her friend, who had shown her so much devotion that she had been willing to risk her own life just to save Terra's.  
Raven looked away. "It didn't matter though. I failed. I was too slow."  
Terra grabbed hold of Raven's hands. "No. You saved me. Slade might have killed me if you hadn't been there." Terra massaged her bruised throat. "He almost did."  
"The others saved you, not me. I could barely stand, much less fight Slade off."  
"The others would never have gotten there if not for you."  
Raven still did not seem convinced. Then an idea floated through Terra's mind. A crazy one. _No way. That's just..._ But despite what her experiences told her, she could find nothing wrong with it. _Oh, what the fuck. Might as well jump in the deep end and see if I can swim.  
_  
Terra grabbed Raven by the sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss. Raven's eyes practically widened to the size of baseballs. After the kiss broke, Raven just stared at Terra, stupefied. Terra smiled at her. For the first time in three days, she felt confident. Everything felt right.  
"I think I love you Raven."  
Raven continued to gawk at Terra, completely dumbstruck. "T-Terra..."  
Terra embraced her friend, then locked their lips once again. This time, she slid her tongue into Raven's mouth. Raven felt a surge of lust building up inside of her. Instinctively, she tried to suppress it.  
_Oh no you don't!,_ came Crow's playful voice. _This time you handle it yourself!  
_Without Crow as a sink, Raven's lust continued to build as Terra made out with her. Then Terra separated from her and pulled her shirt off. Raven could feel the blood rushing to her face as Terra continued to disrobe. By the time Terra was naked , save for her underwear, Raven noticed pressure in her crotch area. Her body had changed again.  
Terra notice the bulge and smiled. She pushed Raven down on her back and knelt down at the foot of the bed. Terra place her hand on her friend's crotch and caressed Raven's hard-on, making the indigo-haired girl moan. With a delicate touch, Terra began to strip Raven, until both girls were only wearing their undergarments. Finally, Terra pulled down Raven's panties, pleased by how hard Raven had become. Terra gently grasped Raven's shaft and began to stroke it. Raven gasped and moaned erotically, making Terra even more exited. Terra then lowered her head between Raven's legs and took her cock into her mouth, running her lips along the shaft. Raven moaned even louder, and put one hand on the back of Terra's head. Meanwhile, Terra's tongue was running along the length of Raven's member, all the while taking it deeper into her throat. Raven began to squirm, and her moans became quicker and more urgent as she reached her peak. Then, with a squeal of ecstasy, Raven released her load down Terra's throat.  
After Terra gulped down Raven's cum, she pulled back with a smile and unclipped her bra. Then she did the same for Raven, who was trying to catch her breath, but was still very much aroused.  
"Terra, are you sure about this?" asked Raven, who assumed (and correctly so), from the fact that Terra was rolling down her panties, that she intended to continue.  
"Absolutely." Terra responded with a trace of hesitation. Her mind was made up.  
Raven shook her head in amazement. "Terra, you were raped twice in two days; I don't know how you can even think about sex."  
"Because this time it's my choice. I want it." Then she leaned in close and whispered in Raven's ear. "I want _you_."  
Terra rolled onto her back and spread her legs, while using her hands to spread her pussy lips. The gesture was clear in meaning: 'come on in'.  
Upon seeing her lover in such an erotic position, Raven's desire was inflamed. She crawled over to Terra and pressed the tip of her cock against Terra's lips, before sliding in ever-so slowly. Terra gave a quiet moan as she adjusted to Raven. When both partners were ready, Raven put her hands on Terra's hips and moved in and out of her. They slowly picked up speed, but never exceeded a moderate tempo. Terra wrapped her legs around Raven's waist and bucked against her, forcing Raven's prick deeper. They continued to make love, steadily gathering intensity, but Raven always seemed to be holding back.  
"Harder." Terra panted between thrusts.  
But Raven shook her head as she slid into Terra's vagina (which by now was dripping wet). "Terra, I can see you wincing. You're still sensitive; let's just take it easy."  
Terra wrapped her arms around Raven's neck. "Fine." she breathed reluctantly.  
Raven smiled and gave the girl's nipple a tweak. A shortening of Terra's moans marked the approach of her orgasm. With a sound that was half-moan, half-scream, cum gushed out of Terra's pussy.  
Raven had not reached her climax yet, but was more than willing to stop if Terra was tired. "Are you done?"  
"No!" Terra begged. "Cum inside me!"  
Raven felt herself aroused even further by the urgency in Terra's voice. She pounded into her lover and gave a grunt followed by a short squeal. Warm, sticky fluid dripped from Terra's cunt.  
With a satisfied sigh, Raven pulled out of Terra and lay down on top of her. The two panting girls interlocked their fingers and kissed passionately.  
"I love you Raven."  
"I love you too."  
Terra giggled. "It's too bad I'm still sensitive. I was hoping we could really go crazy."  
Raven smiled "There will be other chances."  
Terra kissed her new lover, then the two let sleep overtake them.  
There would be other chances.

But unknown to the two lovers, the same cruel, masked man was watching them from the view of a tiny, flying spy-drone outside the girls' window.  
"Just like a fairytale romance, isn't it?" He mused aloud. "The hero charges head-first into danger, with no thought to her own safety, slays the dragon, confronts the evil villain, and rescues the damsel in distress."  
A voice in Slade's mind answered him. _And then they lived happily ever after. Or at least for a short time. The danger in fairy-tales is that many of the more unpleasant details are glossed over. Things can get lost or confused. And these two have forgotten something important.  
_Slade smiled. "And once you have that it, we can proceed with our plans." Slade chuckled to himself. _Soon, my patience will pay off. This city _will_ be mine, then the whole world will follow suite._

The End of Raven's Ugly Side  
To be continued in Mind Splinter


End file.
